The research objectives of this project are: (1) to compare the performances of patients with cerebral disease with those of normal subjects and patients in other diagnostic categories on perceptual, cognitive, psychomotor and language tasks with the aim of defining the distinctive performance characteristics of patients with cerebral disease; (2) to make within-group comparisons of patients with cerebral disease with the aim of determining the relationship between various performance characteristics and locus of lesion; (3) to identify the basic disabilities underlying the defective performances of patients with cerebral disease on perceptual, cognitive, psychomotor and language tasks; (4) to develop standardized objective procedures for the assessment of behavioral disabilities in brain-damaged patients for clinical and investigative use.